Le malade imaginaire ou presque
by Emerys08
Summary: cet OS est la suite de Douce nuit  quelque jour après son arrivé au sanctuaire c'est au tour de Nikola d'être malade. 2nd édition corrigé


Salut tout le monde,

Je sais déjà ce que certain se demande, une minorité de lecteur ^^, et je tiens à préciser que l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec du Molière, je lui aie juste piqué le titre qui me plaisait bien, je lui aurai bien demandé la permission avant mais vu que M. Molière est mort en 1673 et que j'ai pas de machine à voyager dans le temps sous la main ( pas même un TARDIS) je devrai m'en passer et donc…

Cette OS est la suite de ma précédente fic : Douce nuit, il n'est pas utile de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, mais sa serai mieux quand même ^^

Je tiens de nouveau à remercier **Phenix 260**, qui a aussi corrigé cet OS, merci à elle ;)

Résumer : Quelque jour après son arrivé au Sanctuaire, Nikola attaque une grippe carabinée et c'est Helen qui doit jouer les infirmières.

O

O

O

O

Le Malade imaginaire... ou presque

O

O

O

O

Lorsque Helen se réveilla, ce matin-là, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi reposée depuis ce qui lui semblait être des décennies, ce qui, réflexion faite, était sûrement le cas.

Elle se prépara pour sa journée avec bonne humeur et se rendit à son bureau pour remplir de la paperasse, comme chaque jour. Lorsque son père lui parlait du Sanctuaire quand elle était plus jeune, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait autant de documents à remplir, de papiers à signer et de rapports à écrire… et que cela recommençait chaque matin !

La matinée était bien entamée lorsqu'Helen s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait toujours de nouvelles de son invité, Nikola Tesla, le plus célèbre inventeur du siècle dernier. D'ordinaire, il était toujours dans ses jambes mais là… L'ancien vampire était arrivé au Sanctuaire quelques jours plus tôt et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas venir la saluer avant de s'enfermer dans le labo d'Henry.

Surprise et un peu inquiète, se demandant ce que son ami pouvait bien être en train d'inventer, Helen abandonna sans remords ses bordereaux de commandes et se rendit au labo, pour le trouver vide de toute âme. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Nikola, quelques étages plus hauts et frappa contre la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Helen entrouvrit la porte et fut étonnée de la trouver plongée dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés mais la centenaire se souvenait que Nikola n'était pourtant pas un gros dormeur… Un regard sur la montre à son poignet indiqua à Helen qu'il était plus que temps que son ami se lève. Elle pénétra donc dans la chambre et se dirigea à grands pas vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir les lourds rideaux de velours d'un coup sec et faire entrer la lumière extérieure.

- Aller, debout Nikola ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est presque onze heures du matin.

Ce fut un grognement qui lui répondit depuis le grand lit à baldaquin. Helen s'en approcha, intriguée, et découvrit Nikola emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Seuls ses cheveux bruns hérissés dépassaient sur l'oreiller. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Helen fronça les sourcils, décidément le vieux vampire lui aura tous fait. Elle tendit le bras et tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture dévoilant un Nikola Tesla torse nu roulé en boule, grelottant et le visage enfiévré. Devant à ce constat Helen eut une réaction qui agaça au plus haut point Nikola : elle gloussa. De toute évidence, elle était amusée de constater que son ami était tombé malade à son tour…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Nikola sur un ton boudeur en ramenant les couvertures sur lui.

- Pardonne-moi, répondit Helen en récupérant son sérieux. C'est juste que l'idée que tu sois malade à ton tour est surréaliste… Allons, toi le grand Nikola Tesla, celui qui s'est endormi sur la chaise électrique d'Edison… Te voilà cloué au lit, c'est assez… invraisemblable, je dois dire.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Avec léger sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri sur le visage, Helen se pencha sur son ami et posa sa main sur son front.

- Ok, donc on a de la fièvre, constata-t-elle. D'autres symptômes ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai, grommela Tesla. J'ai attrapé la grippe, voilà tout.

- Oui, et une sacrée on dirait, mais sa ne m'étonne pas, voilà plus d'un siècle que tu n'es pas tombé malade, ton système immunitaire de mortel est plus faible que la normale, ce qui explique sans doute le fait quelle soit plus agressive avec toi… Tu es bon pour quelques jours de lit…

Elle retourna près des fenêtres et referma les rideaux, puis elle alluma un feu dans la cheminé pour éclairer un peu la pièce et apporta une autre couverture qu'elle étendit sur Nikola.

- Repose-toi un peu, je repasserai plus tard t'apporter de quoi manger, fit la centenaire.

- Je souffre le martyr et je n'ai même pas droit à un bisou ? demanda alors l'ancien vampire en sortant la tête de sous la couverture.

- Tu es contagieux Nikola, répondit Helen en sortant de la pièce. A toute à l'heure…

Boudeur, Nikola soupira. Il avait bien choisi son jour pour tomber malade… Henry et Bigfoot rentraient demain et il ne pourrait pas profiter d'une dernière journée en tête-à-tête avec Helen. Pas que leur relation ait beaucoup évolué depuis son arrivée, la veille de Noël, mais Helen avait quand même accepté de se reposer un peu plus sur lui, et résultat, il ne pouvait même pas sortir du lit, la poisse. C'est sur cette pensé que le serbe s'endormit.

Helen soupira et se détendit. Elle en avait enfin fini avec cette paperasse. Un regard sur l'horloge de son bureau la fit cependant grimacer. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi et elle avait promit à Nikola de lui apporter à manger. Il ne valait donc mieux pas qu'elle se fasse attendre trop longtemps.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard et après un détour par la cuisine, Helen entra donc dans la chambre de son ami et déposa le plateau sur la table basse avant de s'approcher du lit. Elle y trouva l'ancien vampire, recroquevillé et paisible.

- Nikola, appela Helen avec un sourire attendrit devant l'homme qui c'était enfouit de nouveau sous les couvertures. Nikola, réveilles-toi…

Un grognement lui répondit et Helen le regarda émerger.

- Tu dois manger quelque chose, fit-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit l'ex-vampire, avant d'enfoncer de nouveau la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Et bien tu mangeras quand même, répliqua Helen, autoritaire. Il faut se nourrir quand on est malade.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause Nikola fit un effort pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Helen lui tendit un bol de soupe bien chaud et s'attaqua au casse-croûte qu'elle s'était préparé pour elle. Nikola poussa alors un soupir et se décida à manger, Helen ne l'aurait pas laissé tranquille sinon. En cent cinquante-cinq ans de vie, il n'avait jamais trouvé plus têtu qu'elle, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme, de son propre avis.

Les deux derniers membres des Cinq, était tranquillement en train de finir de manger lorsque Nikola posa une question qui surprit Helen.

- Quand doivent rentrer les enfants ? fit-il sans la regarder.

- Kate et Will ne rentrerons pas avant nouvel an, mais Henry et Biggie rentrent demain, en fin de matinée, répondit Helen. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, marmonna Nikola. Il vaut mieux dans ce cas que je profite encore du labo avant que le louveteau ne rentre…

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Nikola ! s'exclama alors Helen. Tu es très malade, il est hors de question que tu te balades dans le Sanctuaire dans ton état !

- Peur que je ne m'effondre et que je me fasse mal ? demanda Nikola taquin.

- Peur que tu contamines tout mon Sanctuaire, oui, répliqua Helen en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vraiment Helen, tu es sans pitié… gémit le malade, vexé que la femme en face de lui pense à son Sanctuaire plutôt qu'à lui.

Nikola soupira alors et prit un air de défi.

- Et que feras-tu pour m'en empêcher ? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu oses sortir de cette chambre, je te rattrape, je te ramène ici et je t'attache à ton lit, menaça la centenaire, les sourcils froncés.

Le sourire amusé et arrogant qui apparut alors sur le visage de son ami signala à Helen qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça…

- Serait-ce une proposition, ma douce Helen ? murmura alors Nikola, taquin.

La centenaire soupira, agacée, mais remarqua malgré tout que l'ancien vampire s'était sagement rallongé contre ses oreillers. De toute évidence les courbatures dont il devait souffrir semblaient le dissuader de sortir du lit.

Helen se rendit alors dans la salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une cuvette et une serviette. Nikola observa son aimée s'asseoir doucement au bord du matelas et poser sur son front le linge humide. Sa fraîcheur était plus que bienvenue pour l'homme malade et fiévreux.

Les yeux fermés, Nikola senti soudain la couverture lui être retirée puis un linge humide être doucement passé sur son torse, avant d'être de nouveau couvert par la couverture.

Helen observa Nikola un moment. Elle tendit alors le bras commença doucement à lui caresser les cheveux, espérant ainsi l'apaiser pour qu'il s'endorme. Elle ne lui avouerait pas mais elle était inquiète car aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Nikola n'avait jamais été malade. Sa condition vampirique l'avait protégé contre les maladies des mortels et de le voir là, allongé, fiévreux, Magnus réalisa soudain que si Nikola pouvait tomber malade, il pouvait aussi mourir… Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était mortel et que la mort était une condition _sine qua non _à cet état, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait le perdre pour toujours, comme Nigel, comme James, comme Ashley… et ce à tout moment.

Ce furent des gouttes d'eau sur son bras qui forcèrent Nikola à ouvrir les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce qu'il prenait d'abord pour de l'eau était en fait des larmes, les larmes d'Helen, celles qu'elle n'avait put retenir malgré tout ses effort. Perturbé par cette vision, Nikola sorti son bras de sous les couvertures et posa sa main sur la joue de son amie. Il essuya les larmes de son pouce et la femme le regarda, les yeux rougis.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle alors.

Le sourire triste de Nikola lui répondit que lui aussi étant arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle, ce qui expliquait son acharnement à redevenir un vampire. En effet, tant qu'il restait mortel, il ne pourrait pas protéger efficacement Helen…

Helen resta quelques minutes de plus en compagnie de Nikola, puis lui conseilla de se rendormir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, elle avait encore du travail à faire et ses protégés avaient besoin d'elle. Aussi, c'est en râlant, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, que Nikola se recoucha sous les couvertures, alors qu'Helen fermait la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Cette même porte ne se rouvrit que plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois qu'Helen eut fini de soigner et de nourrir ses pensionnaires.

Helen s'approcha du lit de l'ancien vampire pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours, avant de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée avec un bon livre. Elle avait bien l'intention de veiller sur le malade, toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Helen ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la décoration de sa chambre et un regard sur le lit présent dans la pièce lui raviva la mémoire. Elle avait du s'endormir en veillant sur Nikola, rien de plus simple. Se levant, elle vérifia que son ami allait bien, aussi bien qu'il puisse aller avec un grippe carabinée, puis elle regagna ses quartiers dans le but de prendre une douche et de se préparer pour la journée.<p>

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme qui réveilla Nikola, avec un grognement digne d'un ours, il réussit à se sortir du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et en priorité les toilettes. Il profita d'être debout et relativement stable sur ses jambes pour se rafraîchir un peu avant de retourner lentement dans son lit. Si Helen le voyait debout, il était bon pour un sermon et il préférait l'éviter autant que possible.

Il ne s'était rallongé que depuis un quart d'heure quand Helen fit irruption dans la chambre avec un plateau sur les bras qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet, avant d'aller ouvrir en grand les rideaux et entrouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Nikola et lui offrit un sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de reporter son attention sur le plateau qui supportait un service à thé en porcelaine.

S'asseyant au le bord du lit, Helen servit le thé, laissant à Nikola le temps de se redresser avant de lui tendre la tasse. Ils burent le liquide brulant dans un silence reposant, puis Helen prit congé, non sans avoir refermé la fenêtre et l'un des rideaux ne voulant pas de nouveau plonger Nikola dans l'obscurité. Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois mais c'était inutile. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'il leur était devenu superflu de se parler pour se comprendre.

Nikola se rallongea tranquillement contre les oreillers et songea avec amusement qu'Helen n'avait jamais été autant aux petits soins avec lui, même lorsqu'elle avait mit au point un sérum calmant sa soif de sang humain et qu'il avait du passer des jours et des jours enfermé dans une cellule du Sanctuaire de Londres pour être sevré.

Ce souvenir lui arracha un frisson d'horreur, et ramena à sa mémoire un autre souvenir. Helen n'avait pas tellement apprécié de le voir dans un état aussi lamentable car dès qu'il ait été sevré, elle lui avait demandé de lui promettre de ne plus jamais boire de sang humain, promesse qu'il avait toujours tenue jusqu'à maintenant, se contentant de plasma animal, vache, cochon ou plus raffiné quand il en avait l'occasion.

Nikola dut attendre l'après-midi avant de recevoir une nouvelle visite et, bien qu'il eût préféré voir Helen, ce fut Henry qui lui apporta le déjeuner.

- Salut, Dracula ! salua le PHA. Le Doc m'a demandé de vous amener ça…

- Donnez-le-moi, répondit Tesla de façon moins brusque que d'ordinaire.

Henry était après tout son préféré parmi les enfants d'Helen, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait à voie haute.

- Il paraît que vous être malade ? enchaîna Henry, en s'asseyant au bout du lit. C'est la dure loi de l'Humanité.

- Rien qui ne pourra être oublié dans quelques jours, assura l'ex-vampire en commençant son repas.

- C'est quand même étrange, commenta alors Henry. Je veux dire, vous êtes Nikola Tesla, le type le plus arrogant et le plus agaçant que je connaisse, mais pour moi vous avez toujours été plus ou moins invulnérable, vous voyez, le genre de mec sur qui tout passe, et de vous savoir malade c'est… troublant.

L'aveu d'Henry arracha un sourire amusé et tendre à Tesla. Il tenta ensuite de se saisir de la bouteille de vin qu'Henry avait apportée, mais, malheureusement pour lui, la maladie était toujours là et il était moins alerte que d'habitude. De ce fait, la bouteille lui échappa. Une chance qu'Henry ait d'aussi bons réflexes car il réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et servit lui-même un verre à Tesla, sans toutefois réussir à masquer son inquiétude.

- Je vais bien Henry, soupira alors Nikola. Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe et puis, je suis aux bon soins d'Helen, je ne peux qu'aller mieux… non ?

Cette remarque typique d'un Tesla en forme rassura quelque peu Henry qui passa le reste de sa visite à discuter avec le vampire de l'un des générateurs du Sanctuaire qui faisait encore des siennes, puis, une fois que Nikola eut fini son repas, le loup-garou promit de revenir vers quatre heures avec des trucs à grignoter et un plateau d'échecs. Même s'il ne savait pas encore bien y jouer, Tesla avait promit de lui montrer quelques trucs. Et puis, cela lui changerait les idées.

Lorsqu'Helen passa, environ une heure après le départ d'Henry, se fut pour trouver son ami endormi, sur le ventre, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller et les bras dessous. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son front pour constater qu'il avait encore de la fièvre. Elle prit alors la serviette humide dans la bassine et la posa sur son front puis, descendant les couvertures, elle passa doucement le linge sur le dos offert pour essayer de le rafraîchir un maximum.

La fraîcheur subite du déranger Nikola car il se retourna dans son sommeil sans pour autant en sortir, et ainsi Helen pu lui rafraîchir le torse avant de bien le couvrir à nouveau. Ayant terminée sa paperasse et songeant que Biggie s'occuperait bien des Phénomènes sans elle, elle s'assit près de son ami, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit. Pensivement, elle laissa courir sa main sur les mèches hérissées et quand l'ancien vampire se décala vers elle dans son sommeil, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse, Helen se figea. Elle du attendre plusieurs minutes sans bouger, persuadée que Nikola était se réveille parfaitement conscient de ses actes, mais celui-ci continua à dormir, alors Helen reprit ses caresses tout en l'observant. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi détendu, sans cette ride sur son front qui trahissait une intense activité neuronale…

Elle songea alors que Nikola tenait à elle, c'était évident, mais pour la jeune femme, ça l'était d'autant plus que le geste de l'ex-vampire avait été fait de manière totalement inconsciente.

Helen se demanda alors si elle aurait la force d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec cet homme. Outre le fait que depuis John, elle n'avait plus confiance en aucun homme, la solitude lui pesait de plus en plus… Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait dit non, Nikola était un vampire parfaitement invivable et égoïste, mais maintenant, il était différent, il avait apparemment comprit avant elle qu'il était mortel et donc n'avait plus vraiment de temps à perdre en badinages aux quatre coins du monde. Pour exemple, sa douceur et sa prévenance ces derniers jours en était la preuve, mais justement, il était mortel et Helen savait que, si Nikola venait à mourir, lui faisant de ce fait perdre de nouveau un être cher, elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

La centenaire se rappela alors une phrase prononcée un jour par Lord Alfred Tennyson : Mieux vaut avoir aimé et perdu ceux que l'on aime, que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour. Mais Helen avait déjà tellement perdu… Elle soupira profondément, ne sachant pas quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre. Son regard se posa alors sur l'homme qui dormait toujours contre elle et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre de relation, pas encore, mais elle pourrait faire un effort pour Nikola, non ? D'ailleurs la main qu'elle passait dans ses cheveux allait dans ce sens…

La centenaire laissa échapper un léger gloussement en s'apercevant que son ami endormi était entrain d'émettre un bruit très proche du ronronnement d'un chat sous ses caresses. A l'instant, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir une camera sous la main, malheureusement son téléphone était sur la table basse où elle l'avait posé en entrant dans la chambre et Nikola ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Helen dut donc se résigner, avec un sourire attendri, à passer l'après-midi auprès de Nikola…

Il était quatre heures pile lorsque Henry quitta son labo avec un jeu d'échecs sous le bras. Il passa par la cuisine pour rafler le paquet de gâteaux au chocolat qui le narguait depuis son retour de la convention, puis prit la direction de la chambre du génie mais, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, ce fut Magnus qui l'autorisa à entrer.

A moitié surpris seulement, Henry poussa le battant et se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte en contemplant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que Tesla avait encore inventé pour que Magnus se retrouve dans cette position ? Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même surprenant de voir Magnus assise dans le lit le Tesla alors que ce dernier se servait de la cuisse du Doc comme coussin…

Se disant qu'il avait du rater un épisode, et après réflexion ne voulant pas vraiment savoir, Henry s'approcha du lit. Helen se défit de l'étreinte d'un ex-vampire bien accroché mais surtout parfaitement réveillé et Helen soupira face aux enfantillages de Nikola. Elle du lui promettre, comme on promet à un enfant, qu'il aurait un bisou le soir-même s'il était sage. Nikola la lâcha alors immédiatement avec un grand sourire, de toute évidence très fier de lui. Helen soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sortir, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

Une heure et cinq défaites plus tard pour le PHA, Henry n'y tint plus et demanda des explications à Tesla pour le comportement de Magnus.

- Helen a toujours été très protectrice, se contenta de répondre Nikola.

- Protectrice peut-être, concéda Henry avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais là elle n'était pas seulement protectrice, elle était aussi très tendre et, sérieusement mec, quand je suis entré j'ai eut l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un couple d'amoureux…

Nikola regarda Henry et fronça les sourcils. Ce pourrai-t-il qu'Helen se soit mise à éprouver un quelconque sentiment à son égard ? Et si c'était le cas que devait-il faire ?

Rien, songea alors Nikola. S'il faisait le premier pas, Helen risquait de se braquer et de lui tourner le dos. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà draguée et ils avaient flirté ensemble à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eut de sérieux. Mais maintenant si et Nikola préférait laisser du temps à la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée plutôt que de voir cette dernière le fuir.

Helen ne rejoignit la chambre de Tesla qu'à l'heure du dîner, qu'elle partagea avec lui et Henry, avant de regagner sa propre chambre pour un peu de repos bien mérité. Malheureusement le sommeil la fuyait, elle se posait toujours autant de questions et son esprit refusait de faire une pause. C'est donc avec un soupir qu'elle se leva et prit la direction de la chambre de Nikola. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, sa présence l'apaisait, aussi entra-t-elle dans la chambre sans frapper, pensant avec justesse que l'ancien vampire ne dormait pas encore. Ce dernier était en effet couché sur le flanc et, d'abord hésitante, Helen fini par se glisser entre les couvertures et se blottir contre lui. Le sommeil la prit plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait car elle eut tout juste le temps de sentir deux bras l'étreindre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui coule qui réveilla Magnus le lendemain matin et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Se prélassant un peu, elle ne sortit des chaudes couvertures que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir, laissant passer un Nikola habillé de l'un de ses habituels costumes et arborant un sourire des plus tendres à la vue de son amie réveillée.<p>

- As-tu bien dormis, ma douce ? murmura le serbe en prenant place sur le lit.

Helen lui sourit.

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question, remarqua-t-elle. Après tout c'est toi qui à été malade…

- Je vais mieux, répondit Nikola avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas encore totalement remis mais si je reste une minute de plus dans cette chambre, je vais devenir fou.

- Tu ne l'es pas déjà ? demanda Helen, feignant la surprise.

Un tendre baiser lui répondit, chaste et doux, léger comme une plume. Nikola ne voulait pas la bousculer, il voulait simplement le remercier et il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qui ne puisse exprimer la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour son amie.

- Crois-tu avoir été suffisamment sage pour le mériter ? demanda alors Helen.

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Nikola. Je suis toujours sage, moi…

Il lui fit un sourire en coin puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand pour aérer la pièce, avant de faire demi-tour, non sans s'arrêter près du lit pour embrasser Helen sur le front. La femme apprécia le contact en fermant les yeux puis l'ancien vampire s'en alla et elle se recoucha contre les oreillers, soudain sereine.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle regardait Nikola et Henry bricoler sur un générateur, elle songea en toute sincérité que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait pas se passer de cet homme et elle se promit que dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle lui rendrait elle-même son statut de vampire, dans le seul but de pouvoir le garder à ses côtés pour le reste de leur longue vie.


End file.
